


pizza maker

by Pizzamaker



Category: Pizza (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamaker/pseuds/Pizzamaker





	pizza maker

One day a pizza walked outside. He got ran over by a car and died.

**The Ends.**


End file.
